


Accidentally Sent My Best Friend's Nudes

by AnaKitten24601



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nude Photos, accidentally sent nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKitten24601/pseuds/AnaKitten24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's messing in Armin's phone one day and finds some naked pictures of Armin. So what does he do? Send them to Armin's crush, Erwin. By accident, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Sent My Best Friend's Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't one of my best one-shots but I liked it enough to upload it.

Eren lost it.

“Oh my God, Armin!”

Armin rushed back into the living room, from the kitchen. “What, Eren? What is it?”

Eren bolted up from his lying position on the couch. “Turns out I don’t know you at all.”

Armin sighed, exasperated, wiping his hands on his cooking apron. “Eren, what the hell are you talking about?”

Eren was still staring at his friend’s phone. “You have dirty pictures.”

Armin’s eyes widened. “What? I deleted those!”

He tried to grab his phone from Eren.

“Well, your recently deleted file is full of fun stuff,” Eren chuckled, evading Armin’s attempts to get his phone back. “Armin, this is some pretty… unexpected stuff…”

Armin was so red in the face. “Eren, stop! Give it back! Those photos are from when I was dating Jean!”

Eren just held the phone high in the air and looked at his friend. “You look pretty hot in these photos, Armin… I think we can put them to good use.”

Eren smiled slyly and turned around, typing on Armin’s phone furiously.

Armin froze, “Eren, what are you doing?”

Eren turned back to face his best friend, showing him the screen. He had opened up a conversation with Erwin Smith, a senior that Armin had had a crush on since the start of the year, and had the illict photos ready to be sent.

Armin freaked. “Eren! Don’t you fucking dare? Eren! Don’t!”

Eren, enjoying riling his friend up so hard, hovered his finger over the send button. “Hahaha, but Armin, I’m telling you. These photos would definitely get you a date with the hot senior.”

Armin jumped on him, which Eren was not expecting. Armin didn’t realise but Eren felt the accidental contact on his finger to the screen. And pressed send.

The both of them hit the ground, Armin’s phone skidding across the floor. Armin scrambled off Eren’s body and to his phone. And what was on the screen was his worst nightmare.

They had sent.

* * *

 

“Holy fucking shit, Erwin!” Levi growled. “Have you been soliciting dirty pictures from freshmen?”

Erwin stared at his phone, the picture on his screen of Armin Arlert. He was a freshman, head of his year and leader of several academic clubs already. He is certainly not the kind of kid that would send… this kind of picture. He was naked in the picture, sitting on the lush carpet. The camera was behind him, you could see the curve of his back, and his ass, which was rather pleasing to look at in Erwin’s opinion. Armin was looking over his shoulder, his blue eyes looking through his thick lashes at the camera. There were three other pictures. They were like the first, tasteful yet sexy.

“No, Levi, I haven’t been. I’ve never even spoken to him before…”

All excelling students were given a list of mobile numbers of excelling seniors for potential tutors.

Levi looked at the picture again. “Shit, that’s Eren’s friend.”

Eren was, for all intents and purposes, Levi’s boytoy. “Eren’s friend? Maybe you can ask him about it?”

Levi snickered, “Fuck no. I’m not risking my booty call for you.”

Erwin glared at him. “So what the fuck am I supposed to do?”

Levi grabbed his notebook off the bedroom floor and shrugged, slinging his bag over his should and standing up. “I dunno. Jerk off?”

Erwin threw a pillow at him, Levi hit it away. “Careful, eyebrows. I can, maybe put in a good word for you, since I’m heading over to Armin’s now to pick Eren up.”

Erwin sat up. “Really? I’ll come with.”

Levi’s eyebrows raised. “Oh?”

* * *

 

“I cannot believe that this is happening,” Armin said, panicking.

Eren heard his phone go off, he glanced at it. “Uh, Armin… things just got worse.”

Armin whirled around to face Eren. “How can things possibly get worse?” he hissed through his teeth.

“Levi just texted me to open the door. He’s outside. With Erwin.”

Armin laughed, his crazy eyes starting to worry Eren a little. “Wait, like, outside _this_ house?”

Eren started to run to the front door.

“Eren, don’t you dare open that door!” Armin yelled, chasing after him. But it was too late.

Erwin and Levi stood at the open door staring at Armin. Armin didn’t look bad by any means. He had his makeup on from that day; dark smudged eyeliner that made his blue eyes just that more striking. His lips were supple with lip gloss and his face was flawless bar a bit of flour smudged across his face, his cheeks slightly flushed. Of course that was natural.

He had changed though, wearing short shorts and a tank top with his mother’s pink, frilly cooking apron over the top.

Erwin just stared at the boy. He looked adorable, yet sexy and the same time and it was confusing Erwin’s libido.

Armin then adopted a very angry look on his face that was almost comical to Erwin. “Okay! All three of you! Out!”

He ushered Eren out of the house into the two senior boys and slammed the door, locking it.

Eren pouted before shouting to his best friend. “Aw, you’re no fun!”

Armin flipped him off, even if he couldn’t see it. With a sigh, he heard them leave and he walked back to the kitchen to continue making his cookies.

Just as he put them in the oven, his phone dinged.

Armin sighed and checked his texts. Armin almost dropped his phone.

_‘Erwin: Can I take you out to dinner tonight?’_


End file.
